Systems and methods utilizing sonic waveforms have been used in the past to treat objects for various applications. For example, they have been used to process suspensions of solids in liquids, to mix different fluids, to form emulsions of immiscible liquids, to demulsify immiscible liquids, to comminute solids, etc.
It is known to those skilled in the art that some sonic frequencies are better for certain applications than others. This may be due to the fact that an object may absorb some specific sonic frequencies and may be caused to resonate at others.
Most of the state-of-the-art systems for treating objects with sonic waveforms have fixed single-frequency sonic waveform generators. These systems give a choice of several standard waveforms (e.g., sine, square, triangle, etc.) which are radiated at the object at a single frequency (i.e., radiated at a constant number of wavelength cycles per unit time).
However, other systems have waveform generators which generate sonic waveforms at a range of frequencies. But, none of these systems have the capacity of adjusting the frequencies to suit the particular application for optimum results.